


Dama

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historia, I Wojna Światowa, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relacje Belgii z Prusami, bo takie istnieją. Historycznie. I Wojna Światowa. Raczej nic cukierkowatego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dama

**Dama**

 

Belgia poprawiła muślinowy szal, który spływał po jej plecach w stronę ginącej w luźnej sukience talii. Przysunęła go bliżej szyi, do długiej szramy, która biegła przez jej gardło.

 - Nadal cię boli? – spytał troskliwie Francja.

Laura pokręciła głową i odpowiedziała swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę.

 - Nie, po prostu nie wygląda ładnie, a kobieta powinna o siebie dbać, prawda?

Francis zmarszczył nos.

 - W takim razie powinnaś też darować sobie ten paskudny nałóg – stwierdził protekcjonalnym tonem.

Przeniósł wzrok, pełny naturalnej niechęci, na papierosa, którego Belgia trzymała między dwoma palcami. Laura roześmiała się i zaciągnęła nikotyną

 - Nie słyszałeś? Podobno to najlepsze lekarstwo – zauważyła wesoło.

 - Krajom nie potrzeba lekarstw. Poza tym, one śmierdzą, Naprawdę powinnaś mniej palić. – Francja pokręcił głową.

 - Postaram się. To z nerwów, teraz już nie będę musiała robić tego tak często.

 - Mam nadzieję.

Zatrzymali się. Francis spojrzał na Laurę, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi i potarł brodę.

 - To tutaj. Jego pokój. – stwierdził. – Wejść tam z tobą?

 - Nie trzeba – zapewniła go Belgia. – Nie będę tam długo. Zajmie mi to chwilę. – Obiecała.

Francja nie powiedział ani słowa, ale nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał jej uwierzyć.

 

Prusy spał albo nie żył, Laura nie była pewna i, jak pomyślała przelotnie, niewiele ją to obchodziło. Ledwo zamknęły się za nią drzwi, a kąciki jej ust opadły i twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz. Spoglądała teraz na przykryte prześcieradłami ciało i zastanawiała się, co właściwie powinna zrobić.

 - Jeśli cię zabiję, odżyjesz – wymruczała powoli. – Jak karaluch. Dostrzegam nawet podobieństwo.

Zaciągnęła się papierosem. Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę szpitalnego łóżka i dopiero wtedy należycie otaksowała Gilberta wzrokiem, podziwiając rozmiar ran, jakie zadała mu ostatnia bitwa. A może porażka całego kraju? Zatrzymała wzrok na pustym oczodole, ukrytym za ciasnym opatrunkiem.

 - Co nie zmienia faktu, że to nadal kuszące – ciągnęła dalej. – Ale oboje wiemy, że tego nie zrobię. Nie jestem taka.

Przyjrzała się papierosowi w swojej dłoni.

 - No wiesz, taka jak ty.

 

Powietrze było ciężkie, gęste i lepkie, jak przystało na sierpniowy wieczór. Zapach kwitnących lip wpadał przez okno gabinetu Belgii i zalegał, z braku przewiewu mieszając się z tytoniowym dymem. Niedopałek papierosa tlił się jeszcze na delftowej popielniczce, tuż przy łokciu Laury, podczas gdy ona sama przeglądała właśnie dokumenty ustaw, które przedstawił jej rząd.

 - Nic ciekawego, nic nowego… - mruczała. Wszystko nie było niczym więcej jak precedensami podatkowymi, sporami ziemskimi, a także cichymi obawami, związanymi ze wschodnią granicą. – Nic… Och.

Belgia zatrzymała się na chwilę, gdy kolejna kartka przecięła opuszek jej palca. Zerknęła na cienką linię na skórze, która zaczęła robić się coraz ciemniejsza od napływającej krwi. Possała palec.

Oprócz charakterystycznego metalicznego posmaku poczuła coś jeszcze. Smak prochu.

 

Przez brzegi Brukseli przelewało się granatowe morze pruskich mundurów. Żołnierzy maszerujących rzędami, krok za krokiem w sztywnym germańskim drylu. Belgia oparła się na ramie okna, przyglądając się defiladzie. Jej oczy były puste, twarz kredowobiała. Sierpień zbliżał się ku końcowi.

Podbicie jej kraju zajęło Niemcom niecały miesiąc.

 - Aarschot. Andenne. Tamines – mruczała, a jej palce bawiły się skrajem falbany rękawa. – Dinant.

 - Co tam mamroczesz?

Laura drgnęła i podniosła głowę. Zamrugała.

 - Co? – powtórzyła głucho, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w stronę Prus.

 - Mówiłaś coś – zauważył spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Podszedł do stojącego na kominku koniaku i nalał sobie do szklanki. Belgia nic nie powiedziała. Przywykła już do tego, że Gilbert nie pytał o pozwolenie. Nie musiał, a przynajmniej on tak uważał.

 - Nic nie mówiłam. – Laura zmarszczyła brwi. – Prusy…

Sukinsynu lepiej wyrażało je odczucia, ale Belgia była damą. Zazwyczaj zważała na swoje słowa.

Odetchnęła ciężko.

 - Dla twojej informacji, zaatakowałeś neutralny kraj. Neutralny przez Traktat Londyński i…

Gilbert jej przerwał.

 - Dla twojej informacji, pierdoli mnie twoja neutralność.

Belgia drgnęła, podczas gdy niezrażony tym Prusy kontynuował.

 - Mówisz o tym świstku papieru, który podpisałem w trzydziestym dziewiątym? – Uniósł brwi. – Winszuję, że w ogóle go pamiętasz, ale jak sama widzisz to już trochę nieaktualne. Nie martw się, nie będę tu długo. Za kilka dni ruszamy na Francję.

Mówił to niedbale, jakby opisywał plan na niedzielne popołudnie. Po drodze zdążył stracić zainteresowanie swoją rozmówczynią i sięgnąć do kieszeni munduru, wyciągając z niej srebrną papierośnicę. Otworzył ją i podetknął Belgii pod nos.

 - Zapalisz?

Laura spojrzała na niego. W mgnieniu oka drogie cacko wraz z zawartością wylądowało na perskim dywanie. Gilbert parsknął śmiechem, pocierając blady policzek, do którego nabiegła krew.

 - Wiesz, Lauro. To frapujące. Napadamy na twój kraj, robimy ci tu burdel, a ty nadal próbujesz się zachować jak grzeczna dama. To wojna, skarbie.

Belgia zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i odwróciła się na pięcie, nie zaszczycając go odpowiedzią.

 

Zapach dymu poczuła bez ostrzeżenia. Zagryzł ją w gardło, aż do oczu napłynęły łzy. Wstała i na wpół po omacku zaczęła szukać jego źródła, choć oczy podpowiadały jej, że nie istnieje. Ani źródło, ani dym, który drażnił jej zmysły.

_Pożar_ , pomyślała gorączkowo.

W mieszkaniu jednak nie było po nim śladu, choć zajrzała do kuchni i do łazienki, a dla pewności sprawdziła także na klatkę schodową. Mimo to nadal czuła swąd spalenizny i benzyny, który mdlił ją w żołądku.

Otworzyła wszystkie okna, a gdy to nie pomogło, przysiadła na kanapie i przysunęła kolana pod brodę. Zaczynała rozumieć, choć nadal nie wiedziała niczego.

_Gdzie? Dlaczego? Jak?_

Usłyszała echo krzyków. Podniosła raptownie głowę. Nic. Pustka. Była sama.

Zamknęła powieki i nawet nie usłyszała, jak sama zaczęła wypowiadać jedno słowo.

 - Leuven.

 

Laura była grzeczną damą i ubierała się jak ona. Suknia krępowała jej ruchy, sięgając ziemi i pozwalając wyłącznie na drobne kroki, które stawiała teraz powoli i bezgłośnie, kierując się do sypialni.

„Jutro wyjeżdżam”, oznajmił jej Gilbert popołudniu. „Będziesz grzeczna, wiem o tym, a przecież nie rozpoczęliśmy tej wojny przez ciebie.”

Chciał ją zranić, Belgia była tego świadoma. Pomyślała o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach, a jej usta poruszyły się bezgłośnie.

_Aarschot. Andenne. Tamines. Dinant. Leuven._

Postanowił spać w jej domu, bo wiedział, że nic mu nie zrobi. Był to kolejny przytyk z jego strony. Złośliwość, jak wtedy, gdy zauważył, że przejść przez jej ziemie do Francji było po prostu łatwiej.

„Taki spacerek”, mówił wesoło. „Prawie jak wakacje. Masz naprawdę ładne miasta, Lauro.”

Belgia uchyliła cicho drzwi.

Prusy spał albo nie żył, choć to drugie było płonną nadzieją. Laura bezszelestnie podeszła do jego łóżka, czując, że drżą jej ręce. Chwyt mausera był chłodny, choć Gilbert tak często trzymał go w dłoniach. Nie kwapił się nawet, by schować swój pistolet. Praktycznie zostawił go dla niej na stole, śmiejąc się, że może powinien przestrzelić jej głowę. Tak dla pewności.

„Regeneracja mózgu trwa jakieś osiem godzin. Mówię z własnego doświadczenia. Przypuszczam, że skoro jesteś nieprzyzwyczajona, mogłaby trwać nawet dzień. Ale właściwie nie wiem, co by to zmieniło. Zabrudziłbym ci tylko tapety, Lauro. Ładny kolor, nawiasem mówiąc. Lubię zielony.”

Podniosła powoli broń, wymierzając lufę w głowę Prus. Osiem godzin to dość czasu, pomyślała przelotnie, patrząc jak unosi się i opada jego pierś.

Wystarczyło pociągnąć za spust.

Zawahała się, a jej dłoń opadła nieznacznie. Była neutralna, nigdy dotąd nie obchodziły ją wojny i nie chciała mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. Oznaczały śmierć, a nie takim krajem chciała być. Nie takim jak Prusy.

Przygryzła wargę.

_Aarschot. Andenne. Tamines. Dinant. Leuven._

_Sukinsyn,_ pomyślała i nacisnęła spust.

Pistolet nie wystrzelił, a Gilbert wybuchnął śmiechem.

 - Nieźle – oznajmił zaskoczonej Laurze, chwytając w twardy uścisk jej drżące dłonie. – Może jeszcze będzie z ciebie kraj, Belgio.

 

Belgia odetchnęła cicho i zgasiła papieros na odsłoniętej części barku Gilberta, pozostawiając czerwony ślad.

 - Może jednak jestem trochę taka, ale co poradzić. To bycie krajem.

_Tak, to na pewno to._

Postała tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, patrząc pusto w powoli uciekające z pokoju, wraz ze zbliżającym się zmrokiem, światło. Odetchnęła cicho i wyciągnęła z paczki kolejnego papierosa. Zapaliła. Gorzki smak nikotyny podrapał jej gardło, biały obłok dymu opuścił wiśniowe usta.

 - Dla twojej informacji… – rozbrzmiał zachrypnięty głos. Prusy, ignorując bandaże oplatające mu ciasno twarz, szyję oraz klatkę piersiową, podniósł się a łokciach i spojrzał na nią jednym, rozpalonym czerwienią okiem. – …i mojego komfortu, popielniczka jest na oknie.

Belgia obróciła papierosa w palcach.

 - Dla twojej informacji, pierdoli mnie twój komfort – oznajmiła spokojnie.

 - Elokwentnie – zauważył Prusy.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, gdy Belgia wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Belgia - Laura Maes
> 
> Garść informacji:  
>  \- działania Niemiec w I Wojnie Światowej na terenie Belgii określane są mianem Gwałtu na Belgii  
>  \- nie, nie sądzę, by Gilbert zrobił coś takiego Laurze  
>  \- Belgia mamrocze miasta, w których dokonano rzezi mieszkańców (od 156 w Aarschot do aż 674 w Dinant)  
>  \- w Leuven spalono bibliotekę uniwersytecką, przepadło ponad 300 tysięcy średniowiecznych ksiąg i manuskryptów   
>  \- Traktat Londyński z 1839 roku miał gwarantować Belgii neutralność podobną do Szwajcarskiej, Prusy także go podpisały co nie przeszkadzało im olać go prawie sto lat później  
>  \- delft to holenderska porcelana  
>  \- nie wiem co jeszcze mogę dodać \o/
> 
> W ramach miesiąca postaci zapomnianych i zaniedbanych na deviantarcie.


End file.
